


Percy Jackson & Heroes of Olympus oneshots

by Verystressed



Category: Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, Heroes of Olympus, High School AU, M/M, Oneshots & headcannons, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo - Freeform, first fic, hopefully it's not terrible, more tags to come, percabeth, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verystressed/pseuds/Verystressed
Summary: So this is basically a collection of solangelo and percabeth oneshots/prompts. Should be good?





	1. Chapter 1

Will opened his phone and texted his boyfriend, Nico. 

W: hey, can you pick up some eggs?

N: ughhhhh 

W: pleeeaasee

N: fine 

W: thank you! I've class now :( see you after work ;) 

N: bye 

***

The class trudged in grumpily. 'Morning sir' a girl with bright red hair and freckles named Amy beamed. She seemed overly happy for being in English class at 9am on a Monday morning.

'Ok guys, take your seats. I have something special planned today' he got some mumbles as a reply. 'I know, I know, don't get too excited. So today we will be starting 'Romeo and Juliet' he waited for a reply of some sort

'nothing? Right well here are your books'. He turned towards the pile of books stacked on his desk. when there was a knock on his door, he walked towards it when it swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. Nico pushed a carton of eggs into his arms. 'Here are your god damn eggs, now I'm going home and sleep. See you later, goodbye'. Nico turned on his heel and walked out shutting the door behind him.

'Ok bye, see you- and your gone'. Will brought the eggs to his desk and looked up to his class, who were staring intently at him. Then everyone erupted in whispers. Amy shouted up to him 'WHO WAS THAT?'. Will laughed slightly. 'Myboyfriend' he mumbled. The class seemed stunned for a moment then started asking questions.

'You're gay?' "Yes. It's seems I am"  
'What's his name?' "Ummm...Nico"  
'He's like emo' "I guess?"

 

'Ok, ok I think that's enough questions. Let's get back to Romeo and Juliet, Or would you rather an essay, hmm?" The class groaned 'yeah I thought so'. He grabbed the books and began passing them out. "Sir" Amy shot her hand up 

"are you gonna marry Nico" Will handed her a copy of Romeo and Juliet "I don't know...hopefully" she looked at her friend and squealed. Will moved on giving out the books. He gave to class a couple questions to do and texted Nico.

 

***  
W: thanks:)for:)the:)eggs:)Nico:)

N: no problem:)))))))

He shut his phone and sighed, This was going to be a long day


	2. Percabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy picks annabeth up from her mortal school

Annabeth was leaving her last class and was about to leave when she realised it was raining. She didn't have a umbrella and was preparing herself for the cold walk home. She said goodbye to her friends and took a step outside the door. 

When not even a drop of water fell on her she looked around and spotted Percy. She ran over to him, still not getting wet. "Seaweed brain? What are you doing here?" He smirked "I wanted to see my wise girl, of course". 

"Annabeth. Who's this, huh?" She turned around seeing a girl in her year who had dark brown hair and green eyes. She started twisting her curly hair around her finger as she got closer. 

"Ella, hi. Um this is my boyfriend, Percy". "Oh m'Kay" and then she frowned and turned away. 

"Come on, if we're late Chiron will kill me". She intertwined her fingers with Percy's and they walked away from the school.

"So, how was your day?". Annabeth pretended to ponder the question. "Hmm....wasn't too bad, you?". "Aha it's better now". Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Ha ha very good".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another VERY short chapter. Any prompts? And as always, constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Will and Nico on Saturday mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will trying to get Will out of bed on a Saturday morning (afternoon, let's be honest)

This is for : solangelo_shipper28  
Will trying to get Nico out of bed on a Saturday morning (afternoon, let's be honest here)

Will had been lying in bed beside Nico for hours now. Naturally, his father's genes caused him to wake when the sun rises, which happened to be around 7am. It was now 11am. He had since made breakfast which was probably cold by now, fed their two fish, Wanda and Cosmo and read six chapters of a book which was on lying on the bed stand. That wasted an hour or two and now he was just staring at a dying plant in the corner of the room. He looked towards the windows where light was unsurprisingly streaming through the windows, forcing Will to stay awake. 

Will took a deep breath and prepared to wake Nico. "Neeks? Deathboy? Wakey wakey" he didn't stir. Will stuck out a finger and poked him on the nose "boop". Still nothing. Cracking his knuckles he whispered "desperate times call for desperate measures". He licked his lips and tried to stifle a laugh and did the unthinkable, he tickled Nico. 

Normally Nico would run off and hide until the onslaught was over, but Will happened to be straddling him so there was no escape. Nico began laughing uncontrollably. "W-will ahaha stop- haha please". Soon there were tears streaming down his face. Will flopped down beside him. 

"Awake now?" Nico shifted, still giggling slightly. "Five more minutes". Will face-palmed. "Fine, no breakfast for you" Nico murmured something under his breath that sounded like 'you suck'. 

"Hmm what was that, I can't hear you over these delicious pancakes".   
"That doesn't even make sense"   
Will shushed him "can't hear youuu"   
"Fine I'm up, I'm up. Feed me"  
"Love you too, I'll go get the food then. Stay put" 

As soon as Will left the room Nico lay back down. Five minutes later, when Will returned Nico had fallen back asleep. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Nicooooo"


End file.
